Spark
Sparks are abilities that all heroes are able to use and are unlocked via leveling up one's account. Once unlocked, they can be chosen and act as a 4th active ability with their own cooldown. All sparks heal the caster with added effects depending on the kind. There are currently five different kinds of sparks, which will all be detailed below. They're also known to be a certain something inside heroes. The Forerunners have been known to be able to see the sparks in them, which allows them to decide or pick in a crowd who have the capacity to become heroes. In-Game ''Spark of Life '' "Heals caster and all allied heroes around him for 15% of maximum health." Unlocked: Level 1 Cooldown: 60sec This is basically a 'heal all' option that applies to everyone in your team within the a small area around the user. It's great for keeping allies alive, especially warriors, where 15% is a lot of health. Other characters will get some mileage from it as well, although using them around tanks is usually the best option unless one is about to die. Recommended Users: *Warriors for survivability *Support for added support when their allies are in danger ''Spark of Smite ''"Hero smites all minions and neutral monsters around him, dealing moderation damage, and heals himself for 10% of maximum health." Unlocked: Level 3 Cooldown: 30sec With only half a minute, Spark of Smite has the shortest cooldown and can be abused a lot faster for the heals than other sparks. It's effect, however, only effects creeps and monsters and not enemy heroes, so it's use is limited. It has some effective use jungling. Reconmended Users: *Junglers ''Spark of Rage ''"'Hero enrages, gaining 20% attack speed, 20% outgoing damage increase, and 10% cooldown reduction of used abilities for the next 4 seconds, and heals himself for 10% of maximum health." Unlocked: Level 5 Cooldown: 45sec This is the spark made for the ones that love to attack and attack and do nothing but attack (I'm looking at you Leon). It can be used right before a teamfight or in the thick of it when enemies have already taken some damage. The latter is recommended for the heals, although the ability cooldown may be useful with certain heroes. Reconmended Users: *Assassins for added damage *Markmen for added damage *Bubbles is notable to be able to get five harpoons on a target ASAP so that his Explosive Harpoon can root the target. ''Spark of Speed '' "Hero increases his movement speed by45% for 5 seconds and heals himself for 10% of maximum health." Unlocked: Level 7 Cooldown: 45sec Do you like running away? Or maybe chasing after retreating enemy heroes? The Spark of Speed gives you that momentary boost that might get you the retreat or get that kill. Just be wary of skills such as Ronda's Nosedive or Bubbles' Explosive Harpoon that might stun you. Reconmended Users: *Markmen that don't have an escape ability ''Spark of Push '' "Hero kicks all enemy heroes or neutral monsters 3 meters away and slows them down by 30% for 3 sec and heals himself for 10% of maximum health." Unlocked: Level 10 Cooldown: 45sec Another great rune for retreating, it can also be used for pushing enemies back into your allies or into a tower. The slowing effect is also pretty useful, and it's cooldown time is average as far as all the sparks go. It still finds a lot of use, though, especially with tactical strategies. Reconmended Users: *Warriors that need to retreat often *Sky'Lee is notable as she'll be able to teleport in front of an enemy and then push them backwards into her allies attack range. Lore According to in-game lore and some character stories, the spark is what makes a hero, well, a hero. In some cases, it gives the heroes special abilities, like in Bubble's case where it gave him the ability to break away from hive mentality that his alien race was known to have.